Trixie
Trixie (w zabawkach znana jako Trixie Lulamoon) — uczennica Liceum Canterlot. Przypomina pewną postać z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia o tym samym imieniu. Wygląd thumb|left|Trixie z Twilight przy automacieTrixie to nastolatka mająca błękitną skórę, ciemnofioletowe oczy, jasnoniebieskie i białe włosy, w które ma wpiętą spinkę w kształcie żółto-fioletowej gwiazdki. Nosi fioletową bluzkę, którą przykrywa ciemnoniebieska bluza z gwiazdami na łokciach, fioletową spódnicę z białą różdżką i błękitnym magicznym pyłem przypominającą jej znaczek z serialu. Posiada ciemnoniebieskie kozaki z jasnoniebieską podeszwą, które mają fioletowo-błękitne czuby, z których wystają białe gwiazdki na fioletowym tle. thumb|left|Trixie w czasie Bitwy Zespołów. W filmie Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, podczas finału Bitwy Zespołów, Trixie ma na sobie długą, fioletową sukienkę. Ma ona złoty pasek, z niebieskim diamentem na środku, taki sam diament ma ona przy również fioletowym kołnierzyku, na którym dodatkowo zaczepione są dwie złote gwiazdki. Wyżej widzimy długi, fioletowy kapelusz, podobny do jej kapeluszu z serialu. Ma on na sobie doczepione dwa złote paski, oraz naszyte jasno niebieskie gwiazdki. Dalej widzimy długie włosy, uczesane w loki. Niżej widzimy złote, wysokie buty, z dwoma fioletowymi paskami, oraz doczepionymi, złotymi gwiazdkami. Wystąpienia thumb|left|"Wspaniała i potężna Trixie..."Trixie w My Little Pony: Equestria Girls pojawia się kilkukrotnie. Za pierwszym razem siedzi przy stoliku w stołówce, gdy Fluttershy i Twilight Sparkle idą z tacami do stolika. Za drugim razem znajduje się przy automacie z jedzeniem i w niecodzienny sposób dokonuje zakupu krakersów z kremem zwraca się do siebie w trzeciej osobie jako „Wspaniała i Potężna Trixie”, co jest jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Trzeci raz widzimy ją ponownie w stołówce, tym razem podczas piosenki Equestria Girls. Co ciekawe, wielokrotnie zmienia ona miejsce, w którym siedzi, co może być błędem animacyjnym. Za czwartym razem widać ją ponownie przy automacie, gdy Snips i Snails uciekają ze Spike'iem. Ostatni raz widzimy ją jak tańczy na balu. Jest ważną postacią w promocyjnym klipie do filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Guitar Centered, gdzie stacza z Rainbow Dash muzyczny pojedynek o gitarę. Choć przegrywa, to i tak tęczowowłosa dziewczyna pozwala jej nabyć upragniony instrument… o ile tylko ją będzie stać, bo kosztuje całe tysiąc dolarów. Na końcu krzyczy „Zapłacisz mi za to, Rainbow Dash”, co zostało spointowane przez Pinkie Pie: „Nie, głuptasku. Jeśli chcesz mieć gitarę, to sama musisz za nią zapłacić”. Pojawia się też jako postać tła w klipach Ogon w ruch i Idealny dzień na zabawę. W filmie My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks bierze udział w bitwie zespołów, stojąc na czele zespołu Trixie and the Illusions (Trixie i Iluzje). Osiąga całkiem niezły rezultat, przechodząc do samego półfinału. Przegrywa wtedy z zespołem Rainbooms, który został, ich zaskoczeniu i oburzeniu widzów, ogłoszony zwycięzcą pojedynku przez zahipnotyzowaną dyrekcję. Trixie, nie mogąc zdzierżyć takiej niesprawiedliwości, za namową Dazzlings więzi swoje konkurentki pod sceną, torując sobie tym samym drogę do finału w ramach zastępstwa "nieobecnego" zespołu. Charakter i umiejętności Trixie to przepełniona pychą osoba. Przechwala się co rusz swoją wielkością i sukcesami, czasami nawet przed faktem. Napisała o tym nawet piosenkę pod tytułem Ja też sztuczki znam. Ma w zwyczaju mówić o sobie w trzeciej osobie. Nie wszystkie jej przechwałki są bezpodstawne. Jest gitarzystką w swoim zespole, a ich gra zapewniła im występ w półfinale bitwy zespołów. Wcześniej, w sklepie z gitarami w klipie promocyjnym Guitar Centered, niewiele odstawała od Rainbow Dash. Jest także adeptką sztuki iluzjonistycznej. Używa bomb dymnych, kiedy szybko i niepostrzeżenie chce się ulotnić, choć i tak bystre oko Pinkie Pie może ją wypatrzyć. Lalka thumb|296px|Lalka Trixie Rainbow Rocks Lalka Trixie występuje tylko w wersji Rainbow Rocks. Jest ubrana w strój czarodziejki. Na głowie ma fioletowy kapelusz, złoto-fioletowe buty, czterokolorową sukienkę ze złotym paskiem. Ma zarzuconą pelerynę z kołnierzem. Lalka ma włosy koloru błękitnego z fioletowymi pasemkami. Na lewym oku ma namalowany jej znaczek. Cała lalka jest koloru niebieskiego. thumb|left|Karta lalki Do lalki jest dołączona niebiesko - fioletowa gitara. Dołączony jest także długi pasek włosów, jest on niebiesko - różowy. W zestawie znajduje się także fioletowa szczotka. Szczotka ma kształt serca z obwódką podkowy i zwisającym ogonem, który służy za rączkę. Lalka zawiera także kartę z połową jej twarzy. W prawym górnym rogu widnieje logo Equestria Girls, a w prawym dolnym rogu widać logo Rainbow Rocks. Na samym dole jest adres strony Equestria Girls. Cytat *„Wspaniała i potężna Trixie... chce krakersów z kremem.” Ciekawostki *W książkowej adaptacji klipów promocyjnych zostało wspomniane, że to ona podarowała Rarity fortepian bez kółek z klipu Piano Player.Książka – „My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks” autorstwa Perditty Finn. * Choć w klipie promocyjnym można zobaczyć jak walczy z Rainbow Dash o gitarę za całe tysiąc dolarów, to ostatecznie wybiera inną gitarę którą wzięła w sklepie do pojedynku z dziewczyną i używa jej w bitwie zespołów. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Trixie na MLP wiki Przypisy Kategoria:Postaci